


【山組】櫻花抄

by backpropagation



Series: 山組 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpropagation/pseuds/backpropagation
Summary: 畫家O和經紀人S在畫展開始前一星期的故事繁忙的工作，平淡的生活，突如其來的插曲讓櫻井發現了一直都存在只是自己從未察覺的異常清水所以就不分OS/SO了，微JS/SJ，有少量竹馬和秒速五厘米無關
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: 山組 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175204
Kudos: 1





	1. 00

櫻花抄

おうかしょう

  
抄︰長文中抄錄出的一部分

_Minuscule dans le kaléidoscope_

_粉碎的萬花筒中_

  
_Toi, multiple_

_將無數的你_

  
_Dans les mains jointes ou rassemblées_

_在手中重新拼砌_

_\--Love Replica, X Japan_


	2. 01

四月上旬，都內某美術館。大野個人畫展開展前一星期。

偌大的展廳內，工人魚貫出入，將一張張油畫搬到櫻井剛剛做好記號的不同位置上。

忙了一整上午，終於能暫時喘一口氣的櫻井，坐到了長椅上。他身子往後靠，雙手撐在椅上，放空望著前方只貼上了作品簡介但未掛上任何東西的空白牆壁。為了籌備大野的第一次大型畫展，櫻井這幾個月來都忙得不可開交。現在，尾聲終於接近——隨著一件件作品從工作室送到美術館，畫展的開幕也近在眉睫。

只剩一星期了，櫻井心想。

兩名工人抬著一幅大型油畫來到牆前，另一名工人搬來了梯子。三人合力，小心翼翼地把油畫固定在牆上。

「櫻井さん，辛苦了。」

穿著褲裝西服的幹練女性在櫻井旁邊坐下，黑色西裝外套胸前別著刻有「岩倉」的名牌。

「岩倉さん也辛苦了。」櫻井也禮貌地回應。

岩倉點點頭，轉過頭去，欣賞著眼前大野的畫作︰「大野老師的畫作，真是不可思議。今天第一次看到真跡，真的很震撼。」

畫作非常巨大，足足有三米高。通常這種大型畫作，都會安排在空曠的地方，或是椅子前面（正是櫻井坐著的那張），好讓觀看者能停下來仔細觀看細節。畫中描繪的是烈火焚燒著，如地獄繪圖一般的景象，充滿著文藝復興時代宗教繪畫的色彩。正中央站著一對情侶，互相依偎著，四周的紛擾在他們身邊安靜下來。

特別的是，情侶二人臉上都沒有畫上眼晴。原本應該有眼晴的地方空了一塊，只剩下一片肉色。

「只是，為甚麼沒有眼晴呢？說來懺愧，我雖然是美術館的經理，但卻不太懂藝術這東西。」

岩倉雖然是美術館的經理，但並沒有多少藝術方面的知識，只把這份職業當成了另一份管理職看待。如果是肉眼可見的技法，還能分出差別，但更深層次的藝術考量，如構圖之類，岩倉只能舉手投降。

「明明細節都畫得這麼完美，卻偏偏少了一點。讓人好難受。」

就像拼圖缺了最中央的一塊，刺眼且突出。

說到藝術，櫻井和岩倉也是半斤八兩，但他知道那是故意為之。乍看之下好像未完成的畫作，但認真觀察的話，便能發現那空無一物的眼窩裡，卻仔細地塗上了光影。不是未完成，而是故意為之，更有種說不上來的難以言諭。

「藝術雜誌的專家都說，這樣是要故意創造出不完美。」櫻井補充道。

評論家說，旁邊人物表情越是生動，動作越是自然，背後的風景越是細緻，沒有眼晴的臉就越是突兀。雙眼雖然不在畫面中，存在感卻比畫面上任何一件事物強。

「真不愧是藝術家。」岩倉感歎。

「不是本人說的話，沒有參考價值呢。」櫻井苦笑︰「我問過大野老師，他也答不出來。」

旁人說得再天花龍鳳，也最多是事後解讀而已，不能說是本人的心思。

「高中的時候，他常常放學後就把我抓到美術室，讓我當模特，讓他練習畫眼晴。他說，我的眼晴很漂亮，要好好畫下來。」

「似乎在大學以後，就沒再看過他畫眼晴了。不知道為甚麼呢。」

「或者大野老師有甚麼苦衷？」岩倉說。

「苦衷？」櫻井問。他不太能想像有甚麼苦衷能阻止一個人畫畫，尤其只是畫眼晴。

她接著說起了一則古中國的故事。在古中國有一名畫家，以畫龍聞名。畫家筆下的龍雖然栩栩如生，如躍於紙上，卻沒有眼晴，眼眶只有兩個空白的圓。旁人都說可惜，著他應該把眼晴點上。他卻說，若是補上眼晴的話，筆下之物就會變成真的。大家當然不信，畫家唯有畫上眼晴。就在他畫完提筆的一刻，龍就從活了過來，從畫裡飛走了。大家這才知道，畫家所言非虛。

「大野老師畫功這麼好，要是畫上了眼睛，說不定也會這樣。」

櫻井不禁笑了起來。聽見有人稱讚他的兄さん，他總是開心的。

「櫻井さん回去讓大野老師幫你畫一幅肖像畫吧。多一個分身，就不用這麼累了。」岩倉打趣道。

「櫻井さん！櫻井さん！」

遠處，一個職員跑來，呼喚櫻井︰「松本さん有事找你，讓你過去。」

櫻井應了一聲，轉身對岩倉道別︰「一幅哪夠呢？我得叫他畫十張。」

岩倉也笑了，對著起身的櫻井揮揮手。

職員帶路，櫻井跟著職員而去。工人撤去了梯子，準備佈置下一幅畫，岩倉也隨之離開。一時之間，只剩下大野的畫作安靜地掛在牆上。沒有眼晴的戀人，繼續依靠著彼此。

\---

傍晚的住宅區，道路兩側的路燈亮著昏黃微弱的光。路盡頭的一軒和式庭院，大門矮牆旁的門號牌，寫著「大野」。

光從傳統日式房子裡的窗戶透出。那是廚房的光，隱約能聽到炒菜時的嘶嘶聲，和廚具碰撞鏘鏘的金屬聲。

飯桌上擺好了碗筷和幾味已經煮好的菜。剛進門的櫻井在玄關就聞到了食物的香味。

「我回來了！」

脫著鞋的櫻井在玄關大聲說著。放好鑰匙，櫻井信步走入飯廳，脫下外套，掛到椅背上，拉開椅子在餐桌旁坐下。圍著圍裙的大野正好從廚房端著剛烤好的魚出來。

「翔ちゃん歡迎回來！」

大野在圍裙上擦了擦手，桌子的另一端坐下。櫻井滿心歡喜，逼不及待想要起筷，卻被大野制止。

「不行。洗手！」

快餓瘋了的櫻井只得高速跑一趟廁所洗手。

洗手後終於能開動的櫻井，注意到了桌上的烤魚。已經是第七天了。連續七天的晚餐都是魚。櫻井雖然不討厭魚，但吃一個星期的魚，任誰也受不了。

「兄さん，怎麼還是魚。」櫻井抱怨道。

「沒辦法，上星期出海大豐收嘛。」大野苦笑。冰箱裡有一整個冷藏庫的魚，他們至少再得吃一個禮拜。

不論如何，櫻井都沒有別的選擇，還是乖乖地開始吃。雖然吃了一個星期，但大野料理的魚還是很好吃的。而且都用了不同方式去烹調，盡力避免單調。

「美術館那邊佈置得如何？」大野問。他對櫻井的辦事能力是絕對放心，這更像是對櫻井本人的關心，而不是檢查工作進度。

「畫都到了，按照你給的設計佈置好了。明天星期五會搬運雕塑和裝置藝術。」櫻井扒了兩口飯，邊嚼邊繼續道︰「對了，兄さん還有別的作品能展出嗎？」

「怎麼這麼問？」大野不解。

「今天潤跟我說，旁邊的展廳可以給我們。」

櫻井接著解釋，大野畫展旁邊的展廳原本也有別的展覽，只是臨時因故取消了，展廳也因此空了下來。一時之間，也聯絡不到別的藝術家來辦展。館方當然不希望展廳就此空著，唯有希望旁邊的大野能夠順勢補上。

「只剩一個星期不到了，怎麼來得及畫啊？」

大野原以為只有漫畫家才要與催稿及死線為伍，沒想到身為畫家的自己也會受這種罪。

櫻井意識到大野誤會了，便急忙解釋︰「不需要畫新的。舊的，舊的可以了。兄さん有沒有作品還沒拿出來？」

「今天早上你也在工作室。你也看到，工作室都搬空了吧。」

大野的作品並不多。這次他已經拿出了他的所有作品，好的，不太好的，都裝上貨車送到了美術館去。

櫻井還是沒有放棄，畢竟這是大野第一次大型展，佔地總是越多越好。多少年輕藝術家搶破頭都想多放一張畫到美術館。

「後院的倉庫呢？有沒有可能……」櫻井繼續追問，但說到倉庫後很快便後悔了，頓了一頓才繼續︰「呃……倉庫，有沒有可能，有小時候的畫，之類的？」

聽見後院的倉庫，大野停下了筷子。

「為甚麼要提起倉庫？」大野的遲疑只是一陣，很快便恢復平常，夾了一筷子的菜到碗裡︰「你也知道，那個倉庫不能進去。」

後院的倉庫，在櫻井剛剛搬進大野家的時候，大野曾千叮萬囑過櫻井絕對不能進去。櫻井也問過原因，但大野並沒有正面回答。大野的避而不談，加上老舊的和風建築，櫻井想起了某個平安時代的棋王，但也想起無數個老房子裡藏著受詛咒邪物的靈異怪談。越想越毛的櫻井這些年來，都乖乖地沒有進入過倉庫，甚至連靠近也很少靠近。

「都沒進去過了，裡面怎麼可能會有畫呢。」大野吸了一口湯，嘶嚕嘶嚕。

「說的也是。」櫻井點點頭，把一大塊魚肉塞進嘴裡。

\---

飯後，櫻井趴在沙發上玩手機。大野正在廚房裡洗碗。

櫻井原本想要幫忙的，但大野卻以櫻井工作一天累了為由，讓櫻井休息。

櫻井兩隻拇指飛快在手機鍵盤上舞動，發出了一條Line給顯示名稱為「J」的松本。

S: 智くん說沒有作品了

S: 新展廳的事就算了吧

  
J: 他說沒有就沒有？

J: 再找找吧

J: 搞不好藏著幾張呢

J: 兩三張就夠了

J: 翻過家了沒

櫻井不理解松本為何這麼執著於新展廳。一開始還好，但現在卻像是在針對大野。

S: 沒有就沒有啊

S: 我說

S: 大學畢業都十幾年了

S: 你該不會還是喜歡我吧

S: 才對智くん這麼嚴苛

S: 小氣欸

松本已讀不回。

S: 不要已讀

S: 喂

這一次不單是已讀，還是不讀不回。

S: 算了，明天見

「切，這小子……」

明明都出社會這麼多年了，松本還是和高中的時候相差無幾，櫻井心想。

得不到回音的櫻井關掉手機螢幕，隨手把手機扔在一旁，伸了個懶腰，向廚房喊道︰「智くん——！」

「甚麼？」廚房裡傳來大野的回應，夾雜著流水聲。

「我明天回家的時候，去超市買些甚麼回來吧——！」

「不行——！魚——！」

「拜託——！就一天——！吃肉——！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來預計還有6章，畫展開始前一天一章這樣  
> 埋下了很多伏筆和設定，但蠻擔心我表達和寫作能力不足  
> 希望都有好好傳達給大家！
> 
> 如果真的有不清楚的地方，希望可以在下面留言告知一下  
> 解答的同時我也能夠修正自己和在後面的篇章改善
> 
> line的部分考慮到手機就沒有再用空格排版了，向寬螢幕裝置的讀者說聲抱歉
> 
> 最後謝謝你閱讀這一章！會儘快更新！


End file.
